Digicross Chronicles
by Josh Johannesen
Summary: This new series aims to Chronicle things which happen when the camera isn't on in one of the 4 major Digicross series. Very much a fan written story. So come and see the new (and sometimes disturbing) stories of the Digidestined of Digicross.
1. Caryl's Wrath

Digicross Chronicles 1: "Caryl's Wrath"

Written by Josh Johannesen

With Assistance from Miss Black Dragon

Note: This story takes place about 6 months after the end of Digicross Advanced. (1.25 years after the end of Digicross)

-Wellington, New Zealand-

It had been about a half-year since Caryl had seen her friends compete in the Hoenn league championships. But, something was still bugging her.

"Why did he beat me that way?"

Flashback

Josh had been challenged by Caryl to a friendly Pokemon battle. The problem was that Josh's powerful Pokemon were giving Caryl the business. Caryl had saved her favorite, Quilava 'til last.

Quilava knocked out Josh's Weezing and Josh sent out Blade, his Sceptile. Caryl smiled, thinking it was going to be an easy knockout. However, she didn't count on Sceptile's speed, or the moves Josh had given him…

"Blade, begin sending shockwaves through the ground with Earthquake!" Blade began punching the ground and sending seismic shockwaves in Quilava's direction.

Quilava immediately felt the effects of the attack, and as Josh continued to command further Earthquakes, Quilava continued to lose HP and couldn't get up long enough to counter attack. Finally, it fainted out of exhaustion, not having gotten off one attack against Sceptile.

Kyle announced, "Quilava is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner!"

Caryl immediately went over to tend to Quilava while Josh celebrated victory with Blade. A few moments later, Caryl recalled Quilava into her Poke Ball. Then, Josh came over and offered his hand.

"You did good, Caryl."

Caryl didn't shake Josh's hand, choosing instead to say, "You didn't have to embarrass me like that, you know."

"Huh? I don't…"

"Look, you! You knocked out my last Pokemon, my precious Quilava, a Fire-type, with your Sceptile, a Grass-type! That just isn't supposed to happen, Josh Johannesen!!"

"Caryl, I…"

"You're going to pay for this! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, I'm going to get you for this!"

And with that, Caryl stomped off.

Josh looked at Ryo and asked, "Do you really think I'm in trouble?"

"Nah, Josh. I think Caryl's just upset that she got defeated, especially in the manner that she did."

"Maybe I should go apologize…"

"Actually, that might make matters worse. It's best to let Caryl blow off some steam. And don't worry, this won't come back to haunt you."

End Flashback

Caryl thought, "Josh really beat me bad on that day. But, I've gotten over it now. However, I can't just let him off the hook like that. I've got to do something to follow through on my threat six months ago, or my threats won't be worth anything again."

She then went into a sort of meditative mode for a few minutes.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and sparkled. "I know! I'll kidnap the boy and torture him here in Wellington! Yeah, that'll teach him to show me up!"

"But, I need some supplies… in order to make Josh's visit… as uncomfortable as possible."

-Cherrygrove City-

Caryl went to go see the one of the Digidestined's "otakus", or anime buffs, Davis Motomiya as he was passing through town.

"Hey, Davis!" Caryl said with an innocent smile on her face.

Davis suddenly got all nervous and said, "Hey, Caryl… what do ya want?"

"Oh, I heard you can get some costumes for people to wear."

"I have a lot of costumes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I just want to buy some from you."

Davis sighed. "Which ones do you want?"

Caryl whispered something in Davis's ear. Davis sighed and went inside the nearest Pokemon Center and a couple of minutes later he came out with 5 bags.

"Caryl, I'm not sure I want to know what you're going to do with those, but please don't do anything you'll regret."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Davis. I won't…"

-Fallarbor Town-

After going home to set up, Caryl proceeded to Josh's family's new home in Fallarbor Town. She proceeded to knock on the door, only to get Josh's mother, Gail at the door.

"Hi, Gail!"

"Hello, Caryl. Did you want something?"

"I was just wondering if Josh was here."

"You're looking for Josh? That's unusual."

"Why's that?"

"You see, Josh is off training with Agumon and his Pokemon somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"Not really. Since Josh stopped using the digiports and started using Tropius to travel, it's been very hard to keep track of him."

"Terrific. Well, thanks anyway!" Caryl said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome. I'll let you know if Josh comes home!" Gail said as she closed the door.

Caryl scowled as she turned. "Dang! Josh is off somewhere training…" Caryl then started to smile and said, "But maybe this can be used to my advantage. After all, no one is going to suspect anything…"

Caryl flew off on Fearow and began to use her digivice to try and detect another, which would undoubtedly be Josh.

It wouldn't be far before she got a signal flying over the cave which housed Meteor Falls. She immediately rationalized that Josh must be inside.

Fearow landed and Caryl entered the cave. Not seeing Josh inside the main cavern, she pulled out Fearow once more and flew above Meteor Falls and entered the higher cave. It took another half-hour for her to traverse the cave, but it was worth it, for at the end of the cave, as she expected, was Josh, Agumon and his Pokemon training themselves.

"Come on, team! We can do better than this!" Josh said to his team of Grass-types.

Suddenly, a voice came out from behind him, "Hey, Josh!"

Josh turned around surprised to find Caryl standing there. "Hey there, Caryl. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, seeing the sights," she was saying as she inched closer to him and palmed a Poke Ball. "Catching some Pokemon, admiring nature's beauty," and as she got close enough to Josh, she pulled out her Poke Ball and said, "and getting some revenge!"

Before Josh and his Pokemon could react Caryl had sent out her Vileplume and ordered him to use Sleep Powder.

The attack instantly sent everyone to sleep, including Josh and Agumon.

After unclipping the appropriate Poke Balls and recalling Josh's Pokemon, she ordered a Stun Spore attack from Vileplume, which would assure that neither Josh nor Agumon could move for quite awhile, even if they woke up.

She then raided Josh's belongings and took all of his money, leaving his possessions intact.

Now, she dragged Josh and Agumon onto Fearow and than she climbed on herself. They flew out of Meteor Falls Cavern and to Rustboro City, not wanting to risk Gail recognizing Josh.

Needless to say, Caryl got questions from passersby in Rustboro City about what was up with dragging someone on the ground.

She explained to them that Josh had too much to drink and she was dragging him home. Because Josh looked (and was) old enough to drink, people bought the story and they got to the local Pokemon Center without a hitch.

After explaining to Nurse Joy that Josh had a little too much to drink, she was able to do two things. First, she sent all of Josh's Pokemon into PC to cut him off from his creatures. And second, she opened a Digiport into the Digital World.

Caryl sent Agumon off on Fearow to a pre-determined location. As Agumon got sent off, the Sleep Powder wore off of Josh.

"Uhhh…"

Caryl turned around to see Josh was coming to.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Then, Josh noticed that he was unable to move at all.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Caryl smiled and said, "It's rather simple, Josh. I've got you right where I want you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind now. It's time for you to go to sleep again…"

Josh said, "Oh no," as Caryl sent out Vileplume to give Josh another shot of Sleep Powder.

Fearow then came back without Agumon and Caryl took Josh back through the digiport to her home in Wellington.

-Meanwhile…-

Agumon had just woken up to find himself surrounded… by other Agumon.

"Augy! It's been such a long time since we've seen you!"

As Agumon stood up, he said, "Who are you?"

The Agumon who spoke before looked shocked, "I'm hurt. Don't tell me you forgot your own sister."

Even though Agumon couldn't remember having a sister, he attributed it to the fact that he had been living with Josh for so long… Josh!

"I've got to find Josh!"

The Agumon surrounded him and began to give him hugs, preventing him from leaving. Josh's Agumon decided that he would be okay for now, and that they would meet up later. After all, in his mind, he hadn't seen his family for a long time, since he couldn't even remember them…

-Wellington, New Zealand, Caryl's House, Garage-

"Uhhh…" Josh was waking up a second time from the effects of Sleep Powder.

The good news for him was that he found that he could move his legs very well, meaning the Stun Spore had also worn off. The bad news was that Josh couldn't move his arms or hands because he found he was wearing a pink straitjacket with orange butterflies on it.

His arms were crossed in front of him in the jacket, an additional loop connected the sleeves together and numerous belt loops in back assured he was helpless. To top it off, a crotch strap went underneath him and attached to the back of the straitjacket, assuring he doesn't escape.

"What?! Why am I in this?!"

"Simple, Josh," came a voice nearby.

Josh turned around to see Caryl at the garage door. "Caryl! Let me out of this thing!"

"Hmmm… let me think… No. You're mine now, Josh. And you're going to stay in that thing until I'm darn good and ready to let you out."

Josh growled, when Caryl pulled out Josh's dinner, a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Josh looked at Caryl and said, "How do you expect me to eat in this thing?"

"Use your face, you bloke."

Josh growled again and ate his dinner, getting very messy in the process.

"That's the way, Josh. Oh, by the way, don't get any ideas of your Pokemon or Agumon coming to your rescue."

Josh stopped eating and said, "What have you done with them?!"

Caryl said, "Relax. Your Pokemon are in your PC, and Agumon is with some friends of mine."

Josh's face turned pale, knowing that there was truly no escape.

After dinner, it was time for Josh to go to sleep, and he was to do so in the garage. Caryl locked the door behind her to assure Josh wasn't going to escape, and she went to bed herself.

Josh had a hard time sleeping with not only the straitjacket on, but also all of his clothes.

-Day 1-

Caryl went out to the garage, and using Vileplume's Sleep Powder, knocked Josh out cold. Now, Josh is normally a very heavy sleeper, but Caryl didn't want to take any chances. She then went to work on changing Josh's outfit to her liking…

Josh woke up about 9:00 AM and found himself still restrained in the straitjacket. However, he found himself in a new outfit.

He could see cargo shorts, blue socks and orange boots. Josh recognized this outfit as Davis's and wondered why he was dressed up like him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Caryl said in a cheery voice.

"Caryl, what exactly am I doing wearing Davis's clothes?"

"I put you in those, silly! I always wanted a Davis look-alike to push around." Before Josh could respond, Caryl pulled something out from behind her… a pair of swimming goggles.

"Don't tell me… you want to put those on my forehead so I really am a Davis look-alike…"

"Gee, how ever did you guess? So, can I?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Why can't I wear my goggles?" Josh, of course, was referring to the goggles with a blue frame he wore during his Pokemon adventure. (Or, at least most of it…)

"Because you're too used to them. Besides, these goggles will look sillier on you. So, can I put them on you now?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

This continued for quite some time before Josh finally relented and bent down to allow Caryl to place the swimming goggles on his forehead.

She then pulled out a bowl full of oatmeal, which Josh had to eat with his face like yesterday's mashed potatoes.

"Now, my parents are out today on vacation, and I have work to do, so I'm relegating your punishment to my little sister."

Josh was led into the house and into the room of her little sister, Raeann. Josh also noticed that there were 4 other little girls in the room, making a total of 5. The young girls looked at Josh as he entered led by Caryl.

"Girls, this is Josh. He's my prisoner."

Raeann asked, "Caryl, why is he wearing a pink jacket?"

"Oh. That's his straitjacket. It makes sure he can't move his hands or do anything to stop me from doing what I want."

Whether he intended to or not, Josh illustrated Caryl's point by trying to free his hands again. It, of course, was in vain.

"Oh." Raeann said.

"Now, I don't want to come in here and find that you freed him. He's to stay in that jacket the entire time he's here, got it?"

Because the girls knew Caryl was capable of anything, they said, "Yes, Caryl."

"Good. Now, he's all yours today." Caryl pushed Josh into the room and said, "Enjoy yourself." Then, she locked the door from the outside to keep them trapped in the room.

At first, things weren't so bad in there. The girls were relatively civilized and despite the fact that they could do anything they wanted with Josh, they didn't. The worst thing for Josh was to be forced into playing with the girls in a tea party. But, at least he could deal with things as they were.

However, around noon, Caryl had other ideas… Josh and the girls could hear the door being unlocked and Caryl came in and said, "It's time for lunch."

This was no ordinary lunch… "Josh, girls, for today's lunch… it's a lolly scramble!"

Josh looked in horror as Caryl threw a bunch of candy on the floor before leaving the room again and locking the door tight. The girls quickly gobbled up the candy. 15 minutes later, they became extremely hyper, leaping about the room, including on helpless Josh.

They begged for Josh to play Bratz with them numerous times before he finally relented. That lasted for about an hour before they got a sudden desire to make Josh up. Josh couldn't get up before the girls were all over him, tying up his feet and legs to prevent him from moving.

The girls then made up his face with white powder, eye shadow, blush and lipstick. Josh was struggling against his bonds the whole time, but not really succeeding.

It was a long afternoon, but finally the girls were sent home and Josh was let out of the room. After Caryl got over her laughing fit over Josh's appearance and untied his feet and legs, she helped him wash his face. It took about a half-hour, but they finally removed the last of the make-up.

"Josh, how did you enjoy yourself?" Caryl asked as she led him back to the garage.

Josh simply glared at Caryl and asked, "How do you think it went?"

For the next couple of hours, Josh was alone, locked in the garage. Caryl did eventually bring him dinner which consisted of peas, which he still had to eat with his face. After that, Caryl turned off the lights and locked the garage door.

Josh realized that he had to sleep with his entire costume on, even his boots, socks and gloves, which he could feel on his hands underneath the straitjacket. And, yes, he still had to wear his goggles. About 9:00 PM, Josh finally fell asleep on the hard floor of the garage. Meanwhile, Caryl was laying out Josh's costume for the next day…

-Day 2-

Josh woke up about the same time as the morning before, finding himself still stuck in the straitjacket. However, he found himself in a new outfit. He looked in the conveniently placed mirror and found he was wearing some blue pants and blue shoes. Josh didn't immediately recognize his new outfit.

However, he soon noticed two things in the vicinity of his head. The first was that he was still wearing the goggles he wore yesterday. The other was a strange studded collar he now wore around his neck.

Suddenly, Caryl came in and noticed Josh looking in the mirror. "Good morning, Josh."

Josh turned to find Caryl at the door and said, "Hello." Then, he asked, "What's up with this new outfit? And why am I wearing a collar around my neck?"

"Don't you know anything, Josh? That's Yugi's costume from that show Yu-Gi-Oh, about those card wielding duelists."

"Yeah, but why am I wearing this?"

"It's too keep you from becoming too comfortable. I don't want you to think this is a vacation, eh?"

Caryl had since gotten used to the occasional habit of making statements into questions, so she didn't scream or make a Kiwi remark like she used to.

Josh then asked his next question, "Why am I still wearing these goggles?"

"Because I can."

"And this stupid collar?"

"That's part of the outfit. And I think that's going to stay on you full-time, as well."

"Why?"

"Because you've brought it up twice… you must not like wearing it, so there."

Josh groaned.

"Oh, stop. Now, on to your punishment for the day… but first, here's some oatmeal. You know what to do…"

Josh once again ate with his face, and then was led by Caryl into another room.

"Well, Josh, you should consider yourself lucky today."

Josh looked at Caryl and said, "I should? I get out of this straitjacket?"

"No, silly. I told you that stays on until I'm darn good and ready to free you."

Josh glared at her. Then, Caryl said, "Now, today, you get the rare privilege of playing a video game."

Josh glanced at her and said, "Really?"

"Oh yes. The problem is… the system is right up there."

Caryl pointed to the top shelf of an entertainment center, and there was a Gamecube, ready for Josh to play… if he could get his hands on that controller… which would be very difficult, considering that he still wore the straitjacket.

Caryl went to the door and said, "Have fun today, Josh. You sure won't be having fun tomorrow… or for quite a while, I'd say."

She then locked the door behind her, leaving Josh trapped with a game system which he couldn't play with. For Josh, who had enjoyed video games all his life, it was the ultimate form of torture.

Josh struggled mightily against the bonds which held his hands inside the jacket, but it was no use. They weren't going anywhere, and neither, it seemed, was Josh.

Josh stared at the Gamecube, his form of entertainment for the afternoon, so close, and yet so far away. Even if Josh had somehow or another managed to get it down to a position where he could play it, he would have been unable to use his hands, instead having to play the game with his feet, a difficult and not very satisfying option at best.

Josh groaned to himself, "I thought Caryl said this was going to be a fun day… I'm starting to really dislike her…"

After 8 hours by himself, Caryl finally unlocked the door, and Josh was led into the garage where dinner was waiting… a bowl of creamed corn. It was a real blast for Caryl to watch Josh eat dinner. Afterward, she locked the garage door and left Josh alone in the garage, which had essentially become his cell since coming to Wellington. The garage door didn't work (like it mattered) and the other door was always locked after Josh was thrown in.

As Josh went to sleep, he thought things couldn't get much worse… Boy, was he ever wrong…

-Day 3-

Josh woke up and found himself already embarrassed because Caryl had just made his life even worse than ever with his new costume.

Josh could see that he was wearing a white skirt and black thigh-high boots. It wasn't so much the skirt which irritated Josh, as the thigh-highs, which Josh had considered a novelty at best, even though he had seen them a number of times on Jessie of Team Rocket.

Josh said to himself, "I don't believe this. I didn't think Caryl would go this far…"

Caryl came in and said cheerfully, "Well, that's where you're wrong, Josh. You're in my control now, and I'll dress you as I please."

Josh simply groaned.

Caryl said, "Besides, things wouldn't nearly be as fun if I just dressed you in clothes you're used to wearing, would it?"

Josh then noticed that the relics of days gone by, the swimming goggles and his studded collar remained on him.

Caryl then gave Josh a stack of pancakes with syrup for him to eat with his face. Needless to say, it was a very messy prospect, but it was one in which Josh complained very little.

Caryl then led Josh out of the garage and led him downstairs into their family room. As they walked, Caryl said, "Josh, after yesterday's torture, I decided that you should spend today watching television with me."

Josh suddenly brightened and said, "Wow. I actually get to watch television today?"

"Of course. I'm not as mean as I seem, Josh." Caryl said in a very cheery voice. "And, as an added bonus, today you don't have to spend the day in that straitjacket!"

Josh looked the happiest he had been in 3 days, but then he realized that there must be a catch. "Wait a minute… what's your angle, Caryl?"

Caryl smacked her head and said, "Oh, I forgot. You're going to spend the day tied down in a chair!"

Josh shook his head and said, "Great…"

Josh and Caryl finally came into the room and found, as promised, a chair and several jump ropes.

Josh yelled, "You mean I have to spend the day tied down with jump rope?"

Caryl said meekly, "Well, unless you want to spend today in the straitjacket…"

Josh facefaulted, and then relented to allow Caryl to tie him down in the chair. She tied his feet and knees to the legs of the chair before releasing Josh from his straitjacket and proceeding to tie Josh's wrists and elbows to the arms of the chair. Her last step was to tie Josh's neck to the head of the chair.

It was then that Josh noticed the rest of his costume and instantly freaked out. It was less the forearm-length gloves, but more the fact that he wore clothes which exposed his midriff, much like many pop artists loved to do back in the U.S.

Josh screamed at the sight of his belly being exposed by the clothes he wore, because he thought that Caryl was going to take advantage of the situation and tickle torture him.

Caryl could sense this and said, "Oh, don't worry about those clothes, Josh. I'm not going to tickle you… today. Besides, I did say that you'd get to watch TV, and I don't go back on my promises, hear?"

Caryl proceeded to her chair and turned on the TV. She then switched the channel and announced that we would be watching "this" all day today.

Unfortunately for Josh, "this" turned out to be Juice TV, or essentially the equivalent of MTV. If it were more like MTV back in the states, which had primarily been taken over by programming other than music, things might have been tolerable. Unfortunately for him, it was more like MTV Hits, and there was almost nothing but music videos of all the artists Josh didn't like. Pop artists like Brittney Spears, Christina, Yellowcard, and pretty much anyone Josh didn't like.

Josh found himself straining to escape his chair within 15 minutes, but finding as little success as he had in previous days trying to escape from his straitjacket.

Caryl said evilly, "What's wrong, Josh? I took you for someone who like pop artists…"

Josh glared at Caryl and said, "Of course I don't like them! And that's why you're doing this today!"

Caryl then broke into a fake pout and said, "Oh, darn. You've figured me out, Josh." She then put and evil look on her face and said, "But, it still won't help you get out of this or any other predicament I put you in!"

The rest of the day saw Josh continue to groan as more and more pop artists appeared on Juice TV. Most he was forced to see more than once before Caryl finally turned off the TV.

She then proceeded to untie Josh's elbows and wrists so she could re-secure Josh's straitjacket over his torso.

She then untied Josh's knees and ankles and led him back out to the garage where a bowl of macaroni and cheese that she had cooked during a video she didn't like was waiting for him to eat.

Caryl then watched as Josh ate his food, then she took his plate and locked the door up tight.

Josh had now been living in Wellington under these conditions for 3 days. He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to be rescued…

-That night…-

A bright light came up Caryl's street as Caryl's parents came home after a long vacation. The garage door still didn't work worth a darn, so they had to park their car in front of the house. Caryl's parents came in to find a very quiet house, since it was about 11:00 at night. But, the important thing was that they were home…

-Day 4-

Caryl snuck into the garage, but woke up her parents with her sneaking. Caryl then used Sleep Powder, like the last few days, and dressed Josh in an outfit equally as embarrassing as the day before. Josh now wore a black jersey over a white blouse, a teal blazer, a teal tartan skirt, ankle-high white socks and black school shoes. In other words, Josh was wearing Caryl's school uniform. She then put the straitjacket back on him.

Caryl left the garage and went out into the living room to eat her breakfast. Caryl's father, not long afterward, went out in the garage while Caryl's mother packed lunch for Raeann. Caryl's dad discovered Josh in the garage tied up in the straitjacket and dressed in what looked suspiciously like her school uniform.

'I've got to ask Caryl about this boy on the way to school…'

Caryl's dad talked with her mom and they discussed the boy before they got in the car to go to school.

-15 minutes later, In car-

Caryl and Raeann were being taken to school by their mother, while their dad went to work in the city.

Suddenly, Caryl's mom said, "Hey, Caryl… I know your father uncovered someone in the garage."

Caryl gulped.

"Caryl, what's up with the boy locked in the garage?"

"Mum, he's not my boyfriend."

Caryl's mom sighed, and then said, "Okay. I understand that, but why exactly have you locked him in there? After all, I don't think Raeann would do that…"

"Well… I… er…"

Raeann chose that moment to say, "I think it's because he's her pri…son…er, I think she called him."

Caryl glared at Raeann and Caryl's mom said, "We're going to have a talk after school, but for right now," she said as they pulled up to primary school, "go to school."

Caryl and Raeann got out and went to school.

-20 minutes later, Caryl's Garage-

Josh was woken up by a shaking. It was way too early for the Sleep Powder to have worn off, so it took some very violent shaking before Josh finally snapped out of his deep sleep.

Josh looked up to see 2 people who looked older than Caryl was. Josh immediately deduced that these must be Caryl's parents. And all Josh could think at the time was, 'Thank God…'

Caryl's dad said, "Wow. Caryl had you trapped, but good."

Josh said in a low tone of voice, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Caryl's mom unlocked the straitjacket, as Josh saw his new costume for the day, and Caryl's parents confirmed their suspicions.

Caryl's dad then asked, "Why exactly are you here… uh… what's your name…"

Josh said, "My name is Josh, and my reason for being here is a long story…"

He went on to relate the entire story of how he was kidnapped while training at Meteor Falls, dragged to Wellington, and had spent the past 4 days there.

Caryl's parents got more and more ticked off with each passing second. Finally, Josh had finished his explanation and Caryl's parents led him into the house.

Caryl's mom asked, "Did Caryl leave your clothes intact?"

Josh said in a low tone, "I'm not sure, Mrs. Kyashi."

Together, they searched the house for Josh's original clothes and came up with nothing. So… they decided the next best thing would be for Josh to pick out something to take with him. And, unfortunately for him fashion-wise, the most comfortable costume over the course of 4 days was Davis's old clothes.

Josh grabbed his pack, thanked Caryl's parents profusely, and leapt through the Digiport, looking to go to the Digital World and retrieve Agumon.

-15 minutes later, Digital World-

Josh found a large group of Agumon standing around, chatting, eating, and all those other things that Digimon do.

As Josh approached, one of the Agumon leapt out of the crowd and yelled, "Josh! You're okay!"

Josh said the same thing, and they both shared a hug.

Suddenly, Agumon noticed Josh's new clothes and asked, "Josh, what's up with…"

Josh shook his head and said, "Trust me, Agumon. You don't want to know…"

Agumon turned around and said, "Josh, these are my relatives."

Josh shook his head again and said, "I'm afraid not, Agumon. These Digimon are Caryl's friends…"

By the time Agumon turned around again, the Digimon in question had run off, their secret having been discovered.

It was at this time that Josh looked through his pack and found nothing missing, except… all of his money.

"CARYL!!!"

-10 minutes later, Fallarbor Town-

Josh withdrew 10,000 Poke-Dollars, the last amount of money he had, which he kept for a rainy day or an emergency like this.

He then went home to Gail…

As Josh opened the door, Gail said, "Welcome home, Josh…"

It was then that she stared at the fact that Josh now wore Davis's costume.

Gail said with confusion in her voice, "Josh, why are you…"

Josh stopped his mom and said, "Believe me, you really don't want to know…"

Gail then asked, "Well, do you want me to take you to Lilycove and get you some new clothes?"

Josh shook his head, determined to get through it without any help. Besides, Josh had another wardrobe on hand.

Gail then said, "Don't tell me you're going to go right back out there and train your Pokemon again."

Josh then responded by saying, "Train, yes. Train my Pokemon, no. What just happened made me realize that my Pokemon are not the ones who need the most help. I do."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I know a friend who should be able to help me get much stronger than I am now…" (-ed If I told you who it is now, it would spoil things for later!)

-3:00 PM, Wellington-

Caryl came home from school, courtesy of her mom. Dad had gone off to work already, and would not be home for a few hours.

Caryl went into the garage to release Josh for more torture, only to find him not there anymore.

Caryl's mom came in behind her, and then Caryl said, "Hey, mum, what happened to the guy who was in here?"

Caryl's mom began a 2-hour lecture on why she shouldn't kidnap someone out of a motive for revenge, that it was bad to kidnap someone in the first place, that you shouldn't put people in straitjackets, etc., etc.

After the lecture, Caryl was a little miffed at her parents, but no longer ticked with Josh. She decided that Josh shouldn't have to suffer any more.

-2 weeks later-

Caryl was busy doing her homework from school when suddenly Renamon came into the room as if from thin air, which was par for the course from her.

"Welcome back, Renamon!" Caryl said happily.

"Hello, Caryl. It's nice to see you again."

"Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Very much. You… didn't get into too much trouble while I was gone, did you?"

"Nah. Not much trouble, just kidnapping Josh, that's all." Caryl said in a very low tone.

Renamon immediately sweatdropped, "You're kidding, right Caryl?"

"Nope. I decided to kidnap Josh to get back at him for beating me."

Renamon shook her head and said, "I can't leave you alone for 2 seconds, can I?"

Caryl simply smiled at the remark.

Renamon then said, "I hope you're at least going to apologize to him…"

"No. But, I am going to send him something for Christmas…"

Renamon said rather flatly, "Christmas isn't for another 9 months, Caryl."

"I know that, Renamon! If I just send him something now, it won't make much sense…"

-Christmas, Josh's Home-

Josh, his brother Jake and his sister Kristen had all come home for Christmas. Jake and Kristen were off on their own Pokemon journeys, and Josh had decided it would be a treat to have everyone home, so he came home from his training elsewhere.

The first thing Josh got to open was a strangely unmarked wrapped present. He opened it and found a box. What was inside the box made Josh turn pale…

Jake looked inside the box and asked, "What the heck?"

Kristen said, "Those are the strangest gifts I've ever seen…"

Gail said, "Josh, who are they from?"

Of course, Josh did know who it was from, he just didn't want to say who the swimming goggles, studded collar and thigh-high boots were from…

Narrator: And so, Josh has endured Caryl's wrath and survived to tell the tale. The only problem is that he's not going to tell anyone... except for the person who Josh is training with.Even so, who knows if this is the last time Caryl's family will get involved with Josh. Only time will tell…


	2. The Silver Pokemon

Digicross Chronicles 2: "The Silver Pokemon"

Written by Ninetalesuk

--- CHERRYGROVE POKEMON CENTER ---

It was a few days before the Digi-Cross World Tour and one Pokemon trainer that was a Digidestined exited a room with another trainer. After much searching, Edward Silver has finally found another trainer that is willing to trade his Pokemon... and then back. You see, Edward has an Onix that is holding a Metal Coat and has bumped into a trainer whom has a Slowpoke holding a King's Rock. Before you know it, Edward's new Pokemon is a Steelix and the other trainer's is a Slowking.

Edward was busy shaking hands with the trainer he traded with to obtain new evolved Pokemon. "Thank you very much. I'm happy that I got my new Steelix and you got your new Slowking."

"Likewise." Said the trainer, shaking the hand back before walking off. "See ya."

Waving, Edward walked over to the counter where a Nurse Joy was waiting. "I'm done with the trading so, I'm ready to have my Pokemon a check-up, Nurse Joy."

"That's good, Edward." Nurse Joy said, taking a tray that held six Poke-balls. She looked at them with a curious look. "So... which one is an Exeggutor...?"

"Hmm? It's that one..." Edward said, pointing to the right middle ball.

Nodding, Nurse Joy picked up the ball containing Exeggutor and handed it back to Edward. "I have a message from Professor Elm. It seems he is researching Pokemon with mixed elements and he is starting off with Grass and Psychic Pokemon... Seems he got really bored researching Normal and Flying Pokemon..."

"I can't blame him..." Edward said, smiling before walking over to a PC. He pressed a few buttons on the computer before the screen came on-line with a middle-aged man with brown hair and wore glasses. Edward smiled. "Prof Elm, here I am."

"Ah, Edward. I see you got my message." Prof Elm said with a smile. "I trust you finally met the Pokemon of your dreams?"

Nodding, Edward smiled. "Yeah... I met a Lugia on the Whirl Islands. It was great to see it in person." He held Exeggutor's Poke-ball up. "I heard from Nurse Joy about you researching Pokemon with mixed elements..."

Prof Elm nodded. "Yes, that's correct. I've started my research as soon as I heard of new Pokemon from the Hoenn region. Edward, there is a Grass Pokemon that also uses Water attacks. THAT makes me interested of new and mixed element Pokemon..."

"Right... So, why Exeggutor?" Edward asked.

"I'm starting my research of Grass Pokemon that has a second element, both old and new. Once that is completed, I will have Professor Oak check out my notes and see what he has to say about it." Prof Elm explained.

Shrugging, Edward placed the Poke-ball into the transporter and pressed the button that caused it to disappear. "There you are, Professor. I've sent Exeggutor to your place."

Smiling, Elm nodded. "Thank you, Edward. Say, will you be okay with five Pokemon?"

"Of course..." Edward replied.

"Now you have completed your search for Lugia, what will you do now?" Prof Elm asked. "Will you enter the Johto League?"

Nodding, Edward grinned. "Sure! I have got four Johto badges with me, Prof Elm! I'm half-way so, I'm just picking out the next town with a Pokemon GYM before I continue. I will leave tomorrow."

Prof Elm was happy about that. "I'm proud of you, Edward. You really became a strong trainer ever since you left New Bark Town with that Cyndaquil I gave you. I'm most certain you'll become a Johto League Champion. No doubt about that!"

Edward blushed. "T...Thank you, Professor..."

"Well, I must be off now. Good luck on your journey!" Prof Elm said before the screen went black.

As Edward left the computer, Nurse Joy walked back to the counter with the five Poke-balls. "All right, Edward. Your Typhlosion, Blastoise, Umbreon, Steelix and Heracross are all healed up."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Edward said, taking his Poke-balls from the tray and putting it on his belt. "I'll be heading to my room now."

Suddenly, Nurse Joy bended down and picked up a parcel. "Before you go, there is something else I should give you..."

Blinking, Edward took the parcel and looked at it. It was a huge box and it was a size of one where you get a huge TV from. "Who send me this, Nurse Joy...?"

Nurse Joy just shrugged. "Search me... It just came with a tag saying 'Give this to Edward Silver, a brave boy on his travels.'"

"That sounded a bit corny..." Edward muttered as he walked up the stairs of the Pokemon Center. "I'll check it out in my room."

000000000000000000000000000000

Carrying the box, Edward was able to enter into his room that he hired for the night. He placed the box onto the table and looked at the bed. He sighed in a sarcastic voice. "Comfy...?"

"Why not? This is heaven!" Sighed Edward's Digimon partner, Penguinmon, as he was lying upon a soft blanket. He spotted the box and he suddenly got interested. "Wow... what is this...?"

"I dunno, yet... It was sent to me... and it doesn't say who the sender was." Edward said before looked at the side of the box. "It has some holes which means that there must be a living creature inside..."

"Well then, open it up!" Penguinmon said, hopping off the bed and walking over to his partner.

Nodding, Edward brought out his pocket knife and cut the tape off that held the lid of the box down. He opened it and let off a short gasp. "I...I don't believe it..."

"What?! What is it!?" Penguinmon asked, jumping onto the table and peering into the box. He blinked. "HUH?!"

Inside the box was a single silver egg surrounded by a small battery-powered heating unit and some towels. Near the egg was a small golden box. Edward picked up the golden box and opened it. Inside was a silver Poke-Ball with a golden design of a Lugia's head. "Incredible... A Pokemon egg... I wonder what Pokemon will hatch from it..."

Penguinmon looked at the heating unit and prodded at it. "Well... this explains the holes on the side of the box thing... If this little guy hatches, he'll need oxygen to breath!"

"Not to mention food to eat!" Edward said, picking up bag full of raw fish. He flinched at the sight and put it back. "There's a clue... a Pokemon that loves to eat fish... lovely..."

"Hey, this heating unit is run by battery! Never knew that could actually happen!" Penguinmon said.

"Nor can I but, I stopped believing that once I had you..." Edward muttered.

Penguinmon frowned. "Gee... thanks..."

Picking up the egg, Edward smiled. "What ever this Pokemon is... I'm gonna take good care of it... And the first thing this newly hatched Pokemon will see is me!"

"Why?" Penguinmon asked, blinking.

Edward walked over to the bed and sat down on it with the egg in his lap. "Well, they say when a Pokemon hatch from its egg... it will need to look for his/her parents. So, the moment this Pokemon sees me, I could be a father!"

Sniggering, Penguinmon laughed. "Or a mother!"

"Zip it, Medabee!" Edward ordered.

Then, Penguinmon started fuming. "Why do you always call me that?! Just because my voice sounds the same of that yellow robot from that Medabot show doesn't mean you can call me that!!!"

"Well... you're acting like him right now." Edward mused before he gasped. "Whoa!"

Penguinmon looked worried. "Edward...? Is... something the matter...?"

"The egg... The egg is hatching!!!" Edward announced as he saw cracks on the silver egg. His face brightened up. "All right... this is it! I'm finally gonna get a new Pokemon!"

"What is it?! What is it!?" Penguinmon eagerly asked.

"It's a..." Edward stopped when the egg exploded into a powder of dust.

Covered in dust, Penguinmon coughed. "A smoke bomb...? Sorry, Ed... Looks like we've been played like chumps..."

Hidden in the dust, Edward coughed and said. "OK... If it was a trick... why does it feel that something is on my legs...?"

Gasping, Penguinmon started to flap his wings about to drive the dust away. "It hatched?! It hatched!!!"

There was a caw and soon, the dust vanished... and not leaving anything dusty for a surprise. Course, Edward and Penguinmon weren't interested about the dust... they were more interested by looking at the Pokemon that was hatched from the egg. It was amazing that a teddy-bear sized silver bird hatched from an egg.

"It's a... It's a..." Penguinmon stuttered.

Edward was in total shock. "...a.... LUGIA!"

"Lu..." Cawed the child Pokemon.

00000000000000000000000000

After feeding the baby Lugia with the fish that came with the package, Edward got Nurse Joy to come to his room in order to check up his new Pokemon. Penguinmon quickly hid underneath the bed as Nurse Joy entered the room. After explaining what happened, leaving out Penguinmon, Nurse Joy was in shock.

"W...Who would send you a Lugia egg...?" Nurse Joy asked.

Edward shrugged. "I dunno..." He looked at the Lugia-special Poke-ball and smiled a little. "He sure is a craftsman on this Poke-ball design here."

Nodding, Nurse Joy looked at the cawing baby Lugia. "Well, seeing Lugia is a rare Pokemon, I would convince you to return it to his mother... Problem is, you don't know where the Lugia parents are and who they are."

"And there is a second problem..." Edward muttered. "When he hatched, he saw me..."

"Meaning... your Lugia's father now...?" Nurse Joy asked. When Edward nodded, Nurse Joy rubbed her forehead. "Anyway, Lugia is in tip-top condition. You better take good care of it..."

Edward nodded. "I will... I will..." He picked up the special Poke-ball and held it out. "OK, Lugia. Return!"

But, to Edward's shock, Lugia leapt away from the beam of red light and cawed over and over again. "Lu! Lu! Lu!"

Blinking, Edward stared at the Poke-ball. "A...huh...?"

"I...I guess this little guy wants to hang out with you, Edward." Nurse Joy said.

Gasping, Edward whirled towards Nurse Joy in pure shock. "WHAT?! Nurse Joy, I can't do that!!! Look at him, he's a legendary Pokemon! A newly born hatched Pokemon! Other trainers might want to force me using Lugia to battle them or worst, trade him! Even Team Rocket will be after me!"

Smiling a little, Nurse Joy pointed to the clock. "Yes, I understand but... you're not leaving under tomorrow morning. You can spend the rest of the time with your new Lugia and when tomorrow arrives, you can continue your Pokemon travels with Lugia in his special Poke-ball."

Edward nodded understandingly. "Yeah... your right. Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"My pleasure... In fact, when you spend a night in different Pokemon Centers around Johto, you can spend time with Lugia in there." Nurse Joy said. "I'll send a word amongst the other Nurse Joys of Johto and tell them about you and Lugia. I promise you, we'll not tell anyone else."

"OK. Thanks." Edward said.

Nurse Joy bowed and left. "I'll see you later, Edward."

As soon as Nurse Joy was gone, Penguinmon came out and saw something in the golden box. It was a small piece of paper that was hidden underneath by the special Poke-ball. "Hey, Ed! There's a note!"

Blinking, Edward picked up the note and read it. "For now, you'll never know my identity. One day, in the future, you'll find out sooner or later. Do not worry about this baby Lugia you are looking after, his mother and father trust you. Please take good care of it..."

"Wow... You've been trusted to take care of their child..." Penguinmon muttered in awe.

Grinning, Edward looked at the baby Lugia. "You know, little guy... I think you and I are gonna get along with each other."

"Lu!" Chimed the little Lugia with a happy face.


	3. Edward's Problems

Digicross Chronicles 3: "Edward's Problems"

Written by Josh Johannesen

With assistance by Ninetalesuk

Note: This story takes place 2 weeks after the conclusion of the Digicross Worlds Tour.

2 weeks ago-

Several Digidestined in the city of London had just sent several Digimon back to the Digital World and destroyed a Control Spire in the city. This was the time when a young girl named Shaina and her Digimon, Muchomon (at the moment digivolved to Veedramon), made a somewhat surprising move.

Shaina and Veedramon walked up to Joe and Ryo, who were standing nearby. "If there is any time, I want to go to the Digital World to see Penguinmon. I haven't seen him for a long, long time." Veedramon asked.

"Sure... we will set a date for ya." Joe said, laughing.

Shaina giggled. "Maybe I can meet Penguinmon's partner."

"Maybe... Hey, Ryo... What would happen if Edward and Shaina met?" Joe asked.

Ryo just laughed. "That means Ed is gonna get teased by Typhlosion and Penguinmon, all the time."

1 week ago, Cinnabar Island-

"Oh, what am I going to do now?" Ryo asked himself with Charmeleon looking on. "I'm not sure I can get them together and set up a date all on my own…"

Charmeleon shook his head. "Don't look at me, Ryo. You got yourself into this mess and now you can get yourself out. Besides, don't you have enough problems with Caryl already?"

Ryo just paced around his bedroom, wondering what he was going to do. Charmeleon didn't like seeing his partner in such a panic "state", but at the same time, he had no idea what to do about Ryo's predicament either.

One of the new tenants of Ryo's household, Josh, wandered by and saw Ryo in his panic. "Is something wrong, Ryo?"

Ryo quickly responded, "Nope, nothing's wrong."

At this stage, Josh was still feeling out Ryo, so he just said, "Okay," and walked off. Some might have confused it with apathy, and there might have been some truth to that too.

Inside of Ryo's room, Ryo was clearly worried about what he could do to set up the date properly. After all, he wasn't exactly the best person to turn to when it came to romance. Just ask Caryl.

It was at that moment that Ryo's mother, Noriko, came into the room and saw Ryo with a concerned look on his face and pacing around the room.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Noriko asked.

Ryo didn't give his mother any sort of answer, embarrassed about possibly having to ask his mom for help.

Charmeleon, however, wasn't having any of it. "Mrs. Akiyama, Ryo is having some problems because of a promise he made to a friend."

Ryo glared at his partner, but Charmeleon has said nothing but the truth, and besides that, she didn't really know anything more than when she entered the room.

Noriko just smiled and said, "Well, Ryo, if you're having problems, maybe you should give your friends a call. They can probably help you a lot better than I can."

Ryo perked up at the comment. He ran out of the room for a moment before coming back and thanking Mom for her help.

Ryo picked up the phone and called some of the girls of the Digidestined; more specifically, Kari, Mimi and Sora. Why? All of them knew about romance a lot more than Ryo did.

30 minutes later-

Kari, Mimi, Sora and Ryo sat in a room together and brainstormed what to do in regards to getting Edward and Shaina together.

"You've got to have them go somewhere nice." Kari said.

Sora added, "And have romantic food there."

"Yeah, I know that much." Ryo answered.

"Good, then all we need is some time to get things together." Mimi stated.

At that point, the three of them decided they were going to aim to have the two of them meet one week later.

They would get together every other day for the next week and plan things out, not going too fast or too slow.

5 days ago-

Kari and Ryo were at Ryo's house since trying to stay at Kyle Ellison's house to do any thinking was always a near-impossible task. They brought out a map of the continent, which included the Johto and Kanto regions.

"What kind of place would you think was romantic, Kari?" Ryo asked.

"Someplace with a nice view would be good." Kari responded.

"You mean like some sort of lookout or something?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, or someplace near a scenic location like a lake or something." Kari answered

"There are several of those around the continent. Let's see if we can find one near a city which we can use without straying too far from the Digiports… you know, just in case."

Kari nodded and they both looked at the map of both regions. There were several lakes and various bodies of water around the continent.

"Here's a nice place… Cerulean Cape. Known for being a great date spot because of the view out onto the ocean," Kari read.

"Maybe that would work for their date…" Ryo observed.

Kari shook her head. "Nah… it says here that a fence keeps people out of the ocean, which is good, but also forces them to stand up to get a good view of the ocean, which is bad."

So they looked some more and eventually ended up at a lake to the north of Violet City… a lake called "Kaze Umi".

"Maybe that lake would work, Kari." Ryo said.

Kari could see nothing wrong with the lake in the description, but she decided that they should "scout" the lake out themselves first.

30 minutes later, Kaze Umi-

Ryo and Kari looked around the lake and they liked what they saw. The environment was peaceful. Kaze Umi was detached enough from Violet City so that very little of the noise from the city came through, but it was close enough so that if an emergency happened, they could get back within range of a Digiport in little time at all.

There was a nice hill on the south side of the lake which looked out onto the lake and provided an excellent view, making it the ideal romantic place for a first date, at least in their view. Besides, the hill had enough room to fit 2 dates at the same time, which was the case here.

They nodded to each other, satisfied that a suitable location had been found for Edward, Shaina, Penguinmon and Muchomon.

3 days ago-

Mimi and Sora came to Ryo's house and they began to plan out the dinner the four of them might eat.

Sora asked Ryo, "What do you know of Penguinmon's eating habits?"

Ryo answered, "Well, he is a penguin, so he should like fish, I would think."

Mimi responded, "Well, duh. That makes sense."

Ryo sighed. "Well, at least dinner for Penguinmon and Muchomon will be easy enough to get. But what about Edward and Shaina?"

Sora responded, "I know spaghetti is normally considered a very popular romantic food."

Mimi answered, "I think that should work well, especially considering that spaghetti is easy to make and pretty popular, especially on first dates."

Ryo nodded and gave a smile of a new-found confidence he didn't have a few days ago. "We're going to do it. We're actually going to pull this off."

Mimi gave Ryo a pat on the back and said, "Of course we are, Ryo. With me and Sora and Kari helping you out, there's no way we can miss!"

Ryo suddenly thought of something. "Penguinmon kind of broke it off with her, so how do we know he'll show up?"

Sora and Mimi began to think about how to get a reluctant date to show up.

After a few minutes, they both looked at each other and gave each other a sort of "evil grin". Mimi told Ryo not to worry about getting Penguinmon to show up. The two of them would take care of everything.

Ryo wondered what the two of them were up to, but Sora said, "We'll tell you the plan the day before the date, OK?"

Ryo nodded and with that, Sora and Mimi depart Ryo's house for home. When they get there, both of them begin to make a number of phone calls…

1 day ago-

Ryo had received a strange phone call from Kari to meet her at Kaze Umi, the site of the date the following night. When he got there, Ryo was surprised to see a number of Digimon and Digital Pokemon there in addition to Kari, Mimi and Sora.

"What's this all about?" Ryo asked.

Kari responded innocently, "These Digimon and Digital Pokemon are going to be helping us tomorrow to bring everyone together."

Ryo looked around at all of them… all 14 of them surrounding him and Charmeleon. "Why do you need all of them?" Ryo asked.

"Well, we thought about what you said about Penguinmon not being willing to come along quietly… so we decided to get a little… persuasion."

The Digimon and Digital Pokemon standing around were Tai's Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gomamon, Armadillomon, Elecmon and Kyle Ellison's Eevee and Growlithe.

Ryo sweatdropped, but Charmeleon looked at all of the Digimon and the prospect of helping them "persuade" the annoying Penguinmon and he smiled. "Can I help you out?"

Ryo looked quickly at Charmeleon and yelled, "Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon looked back and said simply, "I just want to help you get those lovebirds together, that's all."

Even though Ryo knew it wasn't the reason at all, he had no reason to think otherwise. So he sighed and said, "Fine… you can help them out."

Charmeleon went with the other Digimon to discuss strategy while Ryo stayed with Kari, Mimi and Sora to discuss how they would fulfill their roles the next day. Kari and Mimi were set to get the food for the date as well as cook it. Sora was to get Shaina. Ryo was to retrieve Edward. Biyomon and Palmon were to escort Muchomon and everyone else including Charmeleon was to get Penguinmon to the date by any means necessary…

Day of the Date, Orange Islands-

Edward was playing with Baby Lugia, which wasn't at all surprising since Edward took the duty of taking care of Lugia very seriously.

Typhlosion and Blastoise stood near both of them, watching over them to make sure that nothing happens to either Edward or Lugia.

Edward asked Lugia, "Are you having fun, little guy?"

Lugia cawed happily in response.

Penguinmon hung out in Edward's bedroom, lying on Edward's bed. As he lay there, he silently wondered to himself, 'Whatever happened to her, I wonder…'

Little did Penguinmon know he was going to get his answer sooner than one might have thought…

The doorbell rang and Edward answered the door. Much to his surprise, it was Ryo completely unannounced at the door.

"Hey there, Ryo," Edward said in greeting.

Ryo answered with, "Hi Edward."

Edward asked, "Why are you here today? I didn't get any indication anything was wrong…"

Ryo gave Edward a strange look. "You think that just because I'm here right now, there must be something wrong?"

Edward simply said, "Well, if that's not it, what is?"

Ryo said with all due honesty, "I'm here to escort you to a date."

Those words caused Edward to nearly freeze in terror. "D… d, d, d, d, d, d, date!"

Ryo had never seen Edward so rattled in his life. "Uh… yeah."

Edward froze again in front of Ryo. Ryo walked by and saw Baby Lugia playing on the floor under the watchful gaze of Typhlosion and Blastoise. Ryo approached Typhlosion and Blastoise and asked them if they would help him get Edward to a date. Typhlosion and Blastoise did their best not to break out in laughter, but they agreed to help Ryo get Edward to where he was going.

Blastoise picked up Baby Lugia and Typhlosion picked up Edward. They all followed Ryo out the door and on to the local Pokemon Center, Edward stuttering all the way.

London, U.K.-

Shaina sat in her home's living room with her brother Phil. They were watching "the telly" and were enjoying some "fish and chips" for their afternoon snack. (Don't ask me why, I really don't know)

"Are you enjoying the program, sis?" Phil asked.

Shaina smiled and then turned around to continue watching the TV.

Meanwhile, Muchomon lay in Shaina's bedroom with ModokiBetamon.

Muchomon asked, "Do you think those boys Ryo and Joe are going to keep their word, ModokiBetamon?"

ModokiBetamon looked at Muchomon and said, "How should I know? I would think they would, but I seriously don't know.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Phil answered the door and to his surprise, he saw a young girl he had never met before standing there. "My name is Kari and I'm here to pick up your sister."

This came off as a little strange to Phil. "Why would you be needing to pick up me sis?"

Kari answered with all necessary candor, "I'm going to escort her to a date with Edward Silver."

Phil remembered that name from a couple weeks back and yelled, "Hey Sis! Someone's here to take you on a date with Edward Silver!"

Shaina shot out of her chair and went right to the door, looking Kari in the eye. "You're 'ere to take me on a date?"

Kari responded with a nod and a smile.

Shaina asked Kari, "Do I need to get all dollied up for this date?"

Kari shook her head. "Nope. You just need to bring yourself and get ready to have a good time as we're going to have this date near a big lake."

Shaina's eyes lit up at the thought. "Oh, how romantic!"

Both Kari and Phil sweatdropped as Shaina ran inside to her computer. As soon as Phil invited her inside, Kari went into Shaina's bedroom as she was talking with Muchomon. ModokiBetamon had since left the room to relax in Phil's room.

"That's not fair! You get to go on a date with Penguinmon's partner and I have to stay here!" Muchomon yelled.

Shaina shrugged. "I guess."

A knock at the window came in at that moment. Muchomon opened the window and Biyomon and Palmon came in through the open window.

"It's about time you got in here, Kari! We were getting lots of thorns in that bush outside the window!" Biyomon yelled in a rare show of emotion.

Palmon observed, "Not that it bothered me any…"

Muchomon asked, "What are you two doing here?" assuming that these two were in "alliance" with Kari, which was accurate.

"We're here to escort you to a date with Penguinmon!" Palmon exclaimed.

Muchomon jumped out of bed almost immediately. "Do you mean that?"

Biyomon observed, "If we didn't mean it, we would have told you that!"

Muchomon did a little dance on the bed before saying in an angry tone, "It's about time I got a chance to give Penguinmon a piece of my mind!"

Everybody nearby sweatdropped, unaware of why Muchomon had such feelings toward Penguinmon, despite the fact that Shaina had been with Muchomon for quite some time.

Muchomon looked around to see everyone staring at her. To change the subject, she exclaimed, "What are we waiting for? Let's get going already!"

Despite the fact that they didn't know what was up with Muchomon, they all agreed the best thing to do was to get going. So Kari opened the Digiport and all of them went to Violet City, the same place that Ryo was taking Edward, Typhlosion, Blastoise and Baby Lugia.

Orange Islands, Edward's Home-

Penguinmon lay on Edward's bed, wondering about the sudden lack of noise coming from the living room. After all, Edward had been out there a few minutes earlier playing with Lugia. Penguinmon went out into the living room and saw absolutely no one there.

"Edward? Lugia? Where are you?" Penguinmon cried.

Penguinmon wandered the room, looking for them in unusual spots, thinking that perhaps this was a game.

"This isn't funny! Where did you go!" Penguinmon was in a near panic.

Suddenly, a small rustling came from behind a curtain, making Penguinmon get a huge smile on his face, thinking he found Edward in his little game of hide-and-seek.

"Oh, so you thought you could play games with me, huh Edward?" He approached the curtain and grabbed the string which would pull back the curtains.

When Penguinmon saw who was behind the curtains after he pulled them back, he was very surprised. It was Ryo's Charmeleon who stood behind the curtain.

"Hey, Charmeleon… What are you doing here?" Penguinmon asked with some trepidation.

Charmeleon acted very non-chalant about the whole thing. "I'm just here to help you out, that's all."

Penguinmon looked at Charmeleon with a lot of skepticism. "What do you mean 'help me out'?"

Charmeleon smirked as Eevee, Growlithe, Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gomamon, Armadillomon and Elecmon jumped out of various places around the room.

Penguinmon was taken aback, "But, how…"

Charmeleon said, "We snuck in and hid from you, Penguinmon. And now we're all going to help you…"

Penguinmon's look of shock changed to that of horror as the Digimon and Digital Pokemon pulled out pieces of rope.

Charmeleon finished, "Help you get to a date with Muchomon, that is."

Upon hearing her name, Penguinmon screamed and tried to run away, only to get surrounded by the thirteen creatures who stood in the room a few moments later.

Once surrounded, Penguinmon fought like a cornered animal might, firing Ice Prism attacks wildly at everyone surrounding him. Some of them hit a target, but it wasn't nearly enough as the thirteen Digimon and Digital Pokemon jumped on Penguinmon, creating a large scuffle for a few moments.

When the dust cleared, Penguinmon was neatly tied up from neck to foot. As he struggled, Penguinmon yelled, "Let me go!"

Gatomon asked, "Is there something around here we can use to shut him up?"

The others looked around and a few moments later, Veemon said, "I think this will work."

Gatomon took it from Veemon and smiled wide. "This is purrfect."

30 seconds later-

The thirteen creatures walked out of Edward Silver's house and met Ryo out front who immediately sweatdropped at Penguinmon's condition. He shrugged it off a few moments later and they went off, Ryo leading the way. Penguinmon was being held by 6 Digimon in mid-air, struggling while bound tightly and a "Do Not Open Until Xmas 3004" sticker over his mouth preventing him from speaking…

Kaze Umi-

Edward sat on the hill, waiting for the date to begin. He wasn't nearly the nervous wreck he was about 10 minutes earlier, but he was still visibly nervous. A few moments later, Kari came up the hill.

"Kari?" Edward asked, never having seen her in real life.

Kari responded with a simple, "Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked nervously.

"What do you think I'm doing here, silly?" Kari asked innocently.

Edward became even more nervous and it showed in the fact that he was visibly shaking. He had heard of Kari's relationship with Izzy from Ryo. "Isn't Izzy going to be upset?"

Kari gave Edward a strange look and responded with a simple, "No."

Edward shook a little less now, but wanted to know something from her. As he gave her a skeptical look, Edward asked, "Did you and Izzy break it off?"

Kari's look became inquisitive for a moment, but it quickly dawned on her what Edward was getting at, "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not your date, Ed. I'm merely her escort."

Kari yells down, "Everyone, come on up!"

Edward gave another strange look to Kari, but soon a brown haired girl, Biyomon, Palmon and a strange orange Penguinmon came up the hill. The brown haired girl sat next to Edward and the orange Penguinmon sat nearby.

Kari said as she looked at Ed, "Edward, I'd like you to meet Shaina."

Edward's stuttering began all over again and he wasn't sure why. "It… it, it, it, it, it, it, it, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Shaina giggled and extended her hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

As Shaina and Edward completed a very shaky handshake (due to Edward), Kari indicated the strange orange Penguinmon nearby and said, "That's Muchomon, Shaina's partner."

Muchomon waved hello and began to watch the bottom of the hill intently, choosing not to say a word to Edward.

Kari went into some nearby bushes and came out in another clearing. Here, Mimi and Sora were busy cooking the spaghetti for dinner.

And over near Muchomon at the far end of the hill was Typhlosion and Blastoise, watching over Baby Lugia.

"How's dinner coming along?" Kari asked.

Mimi smiled and said, "It'll be done in about 20 minutes."

Kari breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks like for once everything is going right."

Back on the hill, an awkward silence occurred as Edward tried to calm down a little. It wasn't working very well, since he was still visibly nervous.

Shaina asked Edward, "Why are you so nervous, Ed?"

Edward looked at her and said, "This, this, this, this, this is my first d, d, d, d, d, d, date with a girl in my life."

Shaina couldn't help but laugh at Edward's nervousness. Edward thought that he was going to be made fun of, but Shaina assured him by saying, "You're cute when you're nervous."

Edward almost did a double-take, looking at Shaina in the end. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, silly. Why would I kid around with you now you bloke?"

"I don't know…" Edward began to calm down, knowing that "she wasn't going to bite".

When Edward next spoke, he made an obvious statement. "Your Muchomon looks a lot like my Penguinmon… except orange."

Shaina smiled. "Muchomon has been doing nothing but talking about Penguinmon ever since those Digimon appeared in London and someone mentioned Penguinmon to her."

Edward asked Shaina, "Do you know why?"

Shaina shook her head, saying, "Not really. She's been saying that she'll 'give him a piece of her mind' and 'he'll be sorry he messed with me' and stuff like that…"

Edward went into deep thought for a few moments. 'I don't think I remember Penguinmon ever mentioning someone named Muchomon… then again, I don't know much about Penguinmon's past, so it might be possible that she's met him before…'

Suddenly, Edward thought of something and looked at Shaina. "If Muchomon wanted to see Penguinmon, why wasn't he invited on this date?"

Shaina shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me. I only found out about this date today."

For Edward, it dawned on him that Ryo and Kari had set him and Shaina up. "You mean this whole thing was set up by Kari and Ryo?"

Shaina shrugged her shoulders again. "I guess so."

Muchomon continued to look down the hill intently, almost as if she was expecting someone to crest the hill. In fact, she was, but she wasn't quite sure what to expect.

Shaina changed the subject rather quickly. "I heard you're a Pokemon Trainer from Ryo."

Edward brightened up at the observation. "That's right. I am a Pokemon Trainer."

Shaina asked, "What kinds of Pokemon do you have, Edward?"

Edward pointed toward the Pokemon who were sitting nearby. "Over there are my three main Pokemon. The black and beige one is Typhlosion, my starter. The blue turtle-like one is Blastoise, and…" Edward looked confused for a moment as he realized that someone was missing.

Shaina began to look confused at well. "And… what?"

Edward gets up from his seat. "Could you hang on a minute, Shaina?"

Shaina nods her head and Edward walked over to his Pokemon.

"Typhlosion, Blastoise, let me ask you a question…" Edward said with fear and anger in his voice.

"Typh…?" Typhlosion looked up at Edward.

"Blast…?" So did Blastoise a few seconds later.

"Where's Lugia?" Edward asked with the same tone of voice.

Typhlosion and Blastoise began to look around frantically for the small Lugia. They looked all over the hill; Typhlosion even lifted Muchomon up off the ground to look under her for whatever reason. Despite this, Muchomon continued to look downhill intently the whole time and didn't even say a word to the fact that she had been lifted into the air. Even when Typhlosion put her back down, she said nothing.

Edward did the same thing, looking all around the hill. All the while, Shaina looked at the three of them strangely. Then she got up to go over toward Edward.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Shaina asked.

Edward quickly turned around and said, "Nothing's wrong, Shaina. You just go back over there and sit and relax. I'll be just a minute."

Shaina looked at Edward with an inquisitive stare, but shrugged and went back to the hill to sit down.

Meanwhile, in the clearing nearby, Palmon and Biyomon finally came through the bushes, having finished taking a nap. Mimi and Sora put some salt and pepper into the sauce and poured it over the spaghetti. With that, the dinners were done.

Two of the plates had some fish on them for Muchomon and Penguinmon, and the other two had spaghetti and tomato sauce for Shaina and Edward.

Mimi, Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Palmon began to celebrate, saying that nothing had gone wrong and everything was perfect.

Well, at that moment, Baby Lugia came through the bushes and made a beeline right for the food that he smelt from quite a distance…

Back on the hill, Blastoise, Typhlosion and Edward looked about for Lugia… until they heard the familiar voice of Ryo calling to them from down the hill.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Ryo called to Edward.

Edward greeted Ryo semi-warmly, saying that he was looking for Lugia at the moment. Ryo wondered what happened to Lugia, but quickly changed the subject to the fact that he was escorting someone.

"Ed, I brought someone else here to join you and Shaina and Muchomon." Ryo said.

Edward looked at Ryo with a look which screamed out "I know what's coming next"… To mirror that sentiment, Edward asked Ryo, "Is it who I think it is?"

To answer the question, all of the Digimon and Digital Pokemon who were "assigned" to the task of bringing Penguinmon to the date came up the hill. 7 of them led the "envoy" and 6 held Penguinmon bound and gagged in mid-air. Penguinmon struggled against the bindings and made a lot of muffled grunts into the sticker.

On the outside, Edward sweatdropped; on the inside, Edward laughed sadistically at finally seeing Penguinmon in the situation he had always wanted to put him in himself.

Agumon, Veemon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Charmeleon placed Penguinmon next to Muchomon, than Veemon and Gabumon began to untie him. Ryo, Eevee, Growlithe, Agumon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gomamon, Armadillomon, Charmeleon and Elecmon then went into the bushes nearby.

Shaina looked at Ryo's group as they went into the bushes. "I guess that was what they were up to, wasn't it?" Shaina asked herself.

Muchomon wanted to yell at Penguinmon so badly the moment he was put down in front of her, but Gabumon and Veemon told her to wait until they got him untied so spare their own ears. Believe me when I say that she had a very tough time restraining herself.

All of a sudden, a scream came out of the location which Ryo and company had gone into a few moments prior. This stopped all conversation and everything on the hill as everyone looked in the direction of the scream.

Before Edward and Shaina could make their way over to the scream, Kari appeared from the bushes holding Baby Lugia. But Lugia had something… different about it. Mostly, the fact that tomato stains surrounded Lugia's mouth.

Rather quickly, Edward deduced that Lugia had, in fact, eaten whatever Kari was planning to serve them for dinner. He quickly grabbed Lugia out of Kari's arms before shooting a glare at Typhlosion and Blastoise, who looked at the ground with some amount of shame.

Kari went back inside the bushes while Edward brought Lugia over. Shaina cooed a little bit at the cute little Pokemon. "Who's this little guy?" she asked in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"This is Lugia, a Pokemon who I'm taking of for awhile."

Shaina asked to hold Lugia for a minute, and though Edward was a little hesitant to let Lugia out of his sights again that night, he gave Lugia to Shaina to hold. Shaina cradled Lugia in her arms and rocked him a little bit, commenting on how cute she thought it was.

In the bushes, Sora and Mimi were looking at the now empty plates of food with a lot of disdain. "How did we let this happen?" Mimi asked.

Ryo observed, "Well, we had to figure something would go wrong, it almost always does…"

Kari asked, "Well, what do we do now, guys? We don't have any food, and no date is complete without dinner, is it?"

Everyone began to think hard about what to do about the sudden food shortage.

Suddenly, Agumon was struck with a stroke of brilliance, or at least what passed for brilliance at that moment. "I've got a great idea!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Agumon as he came up to Ryo and whispered in his ear. After a few moments, Ryo pulled back from Agumon and asked him, "Are you kidding?"

Agumon shook his head and Ryo sighed before grabbing Charmeleon. "You need to digivolve, buddy… we've got a small trip to make…"

Charmeleon blinked then nodded before Ryo pulled out his digivice.

Charmeleon digivolve to… Charizard!

Ryo climbed on Charizard and flew off, heading toward Violet City. Everyone looked at Agumon as soon as Ryo took off and he assured everyone that he had things under control.

Charizard soon flew overhead heading toward Violet City, causing another question from Shaina. "Oh, that's… Charizard, isn't it?"

Edward answered in the affirmative while he wondered what in the world Charizard was doing flying toward Violet City with Ryo on him. Granted, Edward knew that their food was gone, but still, Ryo couldn't be going for that, could he?

Muchomon, who had been doing a great job of keeping herself under control, finally saw her opportunity to give Penguinmon an earful as Gabumon and Veemon finished their job of untying Penguinmon. Before she could, they had to peel off the sticker, much to the chagrin of Penguinmon who screamed out in pain as hairs were peeled off his skin, not a pleasant experience, to say the least.

Gabumon and Veemon got away from Muchomon and Penguinmon while still holding the rope, acting as a constant reminder to Penguinmon that should he try to run away, they will be right there to put him in his place again.

Muchomon began her yelling spree as soon as Gabumon and Veemon stopped. "How dare you just abandon me without even having the nerve to tell me why, you piece of trash!"

Penguinmon was only about to spit out the word, "But…"

"Don't you 'but' me, Penguinmon! You just left without any warning, without any provocation on my part, and without any signs as to why!"

Once again, Penguinmon was only able to spit out, "But I…" in between Muchomon's breaths.

Muchomon yelled, "What in the world made you think that you could just throw me away like a piece of paper that you no longer had use for? How do you think I felt, waiting day after day for you to come back? And yet you never did!"

As Muchomon breathed in, Penguinmon gave up trying to convince Muchomon that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

Muchomon continued, "I waited for quite some time before I was finally given a partner like you did with Edward over there… and every day I waited… hoping against hope that maybe you would come back to me. And what was it worth? Nothing!"

Muchomon took a breath and calmed down a little bit, having given Penguinmon quite the verbal thrashing.

Shaina and Edward stared wide-eyed at Muchomon and Edward asked the question on both of their minds. "What happened between you and Muchomon, Penguinmon?"

Penguinmon sighed out loud, knowing there was no way to get around telling the truth now.

"Ed, Muchomon and I go a long way back, and I do mean a long way, before I ever met you." Penguinmon began.

Flashback

Muchomon and Penguinmon are holding flippers at the start of this flashback. "Muchomon and I could be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. We liked each other a lot, but there was also another side to Muchomon which the two of you saw a few minutes ago." Penguinmon narrated.

The image changes to Muchomon chewing out Penguinmon. "Whenever Muchomon got angry about anything at all, even if it had nothing to do with me, she would yell at me like there's no tomorrow."

Muchomon responded by yelling, "I did not, Penguinmon!"

Penguinmon asked Shaina and Edward, "You see what I mean?"

Shaina answered the question in the affirmative, noting that "Muchomon always did seem to be touchy on the subject."

Edward then asked a simple question, "What does that have to do with why she's angry with you now?"

Penguinmon answered the question by saying with a touch of annoyance in his voice, "I'm getting there, Ed. Be patient a minute. Geez…"

The scene now shifts to Penguinmon by himself in front of a small lake. "This part even Muchomon doesn't know about, because I was by myself when it happened."

"Are you finally going to come clean about why you dumped me, you loser?" Muchomon asked in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"I didn't dump you, Muchomon! Now please let me finish!" Penguinmon yelled in what might be called an uncharacteristic angry voice.

Muchomon pulled back from Penguinmon, surprised that he snapped like that, because she had never known him to do that before.

"Anyway, to get back to the point, I was one day sitting by a lake when suddenly I was challenged to a battle by a large Gorillamon. Of course, I was a tiny little Penguinmon at the time, so if I had accepted, I would have surely lost. Or at least I would have were it not for the fact that I unexpectedly digivolved."

Edward looked at Penguinmon in shock. "That's when you first digivolved?"

"Right, Edward. I digivolved into Seadramon and battled it out against Gorillamon and eventually won."

Muchomon looked at Penguinmon and asked in a lot calmer of a voice, "Why does that explain why you disappeared on me?"

Penguinmon continued, "Well, after the battle, I tried to de-digivolve like I know some Digimon can, but I found myself unable to do so, and was left in the form of Seadramon. I knew if I went back to you looking like this… you'd just leave me and never want to come back."

Muchomon realized for the first time that Penguinmon still, at the very least, liked her a lot. "Oh, Penguinmon…" she said in an almost embarrassed voice.

"So, I decided to wait until I was able to de-Digivolve... then, Depthmon showed up and before I know it, I was helping him with a battle in this world... getting partnered with Edward and making friends with the world's worst babysitters!"

Edward glared at Typhlosion and Blastoise, whom both were laughing nervously with sweatdrops.

Muchomon, now embarrassed about her anger toward Penguinmon began to say, "I'm sorry."

Penguinmon nodded and put his flipper over her mouth. "It's okay, Muchomon. I can completely understand why you'd be angry after I just up and disappeared without telling you anything."

Muchomon responded by telling Penguinmon that "she didn't know that the situation was as Penguinmon had said it was".

Then, Muchomon reassumed her normal tone. "But now I have a partner and I can digivolve too, so there's no excuse why the two of us can't see each other again."

It was Penguinmon's turn to be surprised. "You can digivolve now as well?"

Muchomon called Shaina over to prove her point. "Watch this, lover boy!"

Shaina pointed her digivice at Muchomon and she glowed with the light of digivolution. Penguinmon and Edward stared at the spectacle.

Muchomon digivolve to… Veedramon!

The small orange penguin had changed into a big, bulky, blue and white dragon. Penguinmon stared, while Edward complimented Shaina on having such a "cool partner".

Veedramon asked Penguinmon, "So? Are you going to run away from me?"

Penguinmon answered the question, "No…" Instead, he got on his belly and rolled down the hill toward the lake.

Veedramon, Gabumon and Veemon ran after Penguinmon, but they were too slow and Penguinmon splashed down in the lake and swam away. He didn't care what Pokemon were in the lake, they couldn't possibly be as dangerous as an angry Veedramon. Edward sweatdropped because of Penguinmon's rash move into the lake.

Veedramon, Gabumon and Veemon ran to the edge of the lake, but Veedramon didn't jump in, instead opting to yell at Penguinmon from the shore. "Come back here, you coward! Come back here and face the music!"

Gabumon observed a simple fact. "If you don't want to go into the lake, you can go around the lake and get him that way…"

Veedramon lit up at the suggestion. "Hey, thanks Gabumon!" Veedramon ran around the shore, yelling at Penguinmon the entire way. This time, it was Shaina's turn to sweatdrop.

Edward said in a surprised voice, "Well, that was… different."

Shaina nodded in agreement. "I didn't realize that Penguinmon had such an… interesting history."

Edward nodded, adding, "Well, I know Penguinmon always got hesitant when I brought up the past, and now I know why…"

It was that moment that Ryo and Charizard chose to return from Violet City, holding white paper bags which had… McDonalds on it?

Ryo and Charizard landed on the lake and handed each of them a paper bag. Inside the bag were a hamburger and fries, as well as a soft drink. Both Shaina and Edward stared at Ryo as if to say, "Why in the world are we eating **this** on our first date!"

Ryo shrugged and after Charizard de-digivolved back to Charmeleon, they went into the bushes. Edward and Shaina ate their food with some hesitation, both of them thinking the same thing as Ryo was at the moment he turned around to talk with Agumon.

"You know, that probably wasn't the best idea in the world to give the fast food on a fist date." Ryo said to a sweatdropping Agumon.

Agumon fired back, "Well, at least it's the thought that counts."

The other Digimon and humans couldn't help but agree.

20 minutes later-

Edward and Shaina finished their dinner as a pooped Penguinmon came out of the lake and an even more pooped Muchomon came back and laid next to Shaina who was still holding the cute Baby Lugia in her arms.

Shaina told Edward, "In all honesty, I wasn't expecting my first date ever to end with a Happy Meal…"

Edward nodded, adding, "I didn't expect my first date ever to be a 'double date', so to speak."

Shaina smiled at Edward, telling him that despite everything, she enjoyed the date. She added as she looked down at Lugia, "Besides, if that stuff didn't happen, I might not have ever gotten the chance to hold you, little guy."

Lugia looked up at Shaina and cawed happily. "Lu!"

Edward smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight, because I did too."

Penguinmon asked as he crawled up to Edward, "Can we go home now?"

Edward said to Penguinmon, "Wait a minute!" He then called out for Ryo and for Kari, not knowing that Mimi and Sora were also behind this.

Edward said to Ryo and to Kari, "I should thank the two of you. Without your help, I would have never gotten together with Shaina."

Both Ryo and Kari blushed in embarrassment at Edward's compliments. Shaina stood up and mirrored Edward's sentiment, giving Ryo special thanks for keeping his word.

Edward recalled Typhlosion and Blastoise, then took Baby Lugia out of Shaina's arms. As Edward took Lugia out of her arms, Shaina saw it as an excuse to sneak in and share a kiss with Edward who never saw it coming. They kissed for about 30 seconds before Shaina stopped. Edward blushed as did Shaina. But finally, it was time.

Edward and Ryo and Shaina and Kari parted ways, with Kari taking Shaina and Muchomon home and Ryo taking Edward and Penguinmon home as Mimi and Sora and all of the Digimon stood behind the bushes, not really wanting a whole lot of the credit for their role in the date. In their minds, the happiness shared by Edward and Shaina was enough for them.

About the only thing they wished was that Ryo and Kari had stuck around long enough to help clean up…

Digicross Advanced Narrator: And so, thanks to some feminine assistance, Ryo was able to keep his promise to Shaina and Muchomon and set up the date. For both parties, mixed feelings came out of the date. Shaina appreciated Edward for who he was, and similar sentiment about Shaina was held by Edward. However, the relationship between Penguinmon and Muchomon remains sour at best. Will Shaina and Edward become an item, and if they do, will they be able to mend bridges between Penguinmon and Muchomon? Only time will tell…


End file.
